<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱之欲其生 by Chevalier (agar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307274">爱之欲其生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agar/pseuds/Chevalier'>Chevalier (agar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undisclosed Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agar/pseuds/Chevalier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>十七岁时的中二脑洞，请勿上升<br/>黑道继承人雷狮×警察世家遗孤安迷修</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱之欲其生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>未成年禁止观看，本文纯属虚构，不具有现实参考意义，NO means NO<br/>强制爱，有强制也有爱，但是有点虐，有道具、捆绑、下药、轻微调教，请注意避雷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安迷修没有想到会在这样的情况下再次见到雷狮，她被同学拉到酒吧喝酒，因为一直酒量不好，所以她根本没喝几口。</p><p>原本这个晚上就该这么平静的过去，突然有人在酒吧里起哄闹事：一个看起来十分瘦弱的女酒保被一群人逼着喝酒，她已经喝了好几杯，在拒绝了下一杯后，引起了那群人的不满。</p><p>酒吧里的其他人似乎都置身事外，安迷修发觉，连身边的几个同学都无动于衷，眼看那位女孩就要挨打，她忍不住出声劝阻：“她都说了不喝了，你们听不懂拒绝吗？”</p><p>一石激起千层浪，那帮人似乎就此将矛头对准了安迷修，见她身材不错，同行的又都是女生，于是笑声越发淫荡起来。安迷修皱着眉，她不想惹事，但现在似乎没有太多的选择。就在她思考着该怎么办的时候，酒吧另一侧突然响起了熟悉的声音：“这位小姐说得没错，她的确拒绝了。”</p><p>安迷修愣在原地，她看向自人群中走过来的人，下意识地脱口而出：“怎么是你……”</p><p>那帮挑事儿的人见了他似乎也毕恭毕敬了起来，带头一个说道：“原来是雷哥……您的话小弟们自然要听，不过您跟这小妞儿似乎认识啊，怕不是有些偏袒她了？”</p><p>偏袒个屁，安迷修在心里都骂出来了，分明是那帮男的惹事，跟她有什么关系？只不过雷狮似乎是认可了这番话，笑着说道：“也行，那就请安小姐，把这一杯喝了吧，喝完就当无事发生。我的酒吧，我还是说了算的吧？”</p><p>安迷修感觉到身后的同学在拽她，她连忙转过身安抚她们，只说她确实和雷狮认识，又催促她们赶快离开这个是非之地，不必担心她。见同学都走了，安迷修走到吧台前，把那杯度数不低的酒一饮而尽，她把杯子倒过来，看着雷狮说道：“雷老板看看，这行了吗？”</p><p>安迷修喝了酒，其他人也无话可说，便散了开来，不再聚集在一块儿，酒吧里又恢复了喧闹。只有安迷修知道情况不对，她浑身发热，大口喘息着，被雷狮拖着最后跌坐在吧台后面，四周的调酒师仿佛看不到她一样，而她在吧台的遮挡下，也无法被酒吧的其他人看到。</p><p>恍惚间似乎是雷狮抱起了她，安迷修感到恐慌，想要挣扎却浑身无力，随后被雷狮扔进了车里。</p><p>车后座非常宽，安迷修蜷缩在车座上，被雷狮吻到无法呼吸，她无法反抗，此时意识又变得格外清醒，她知道雷狮把她的手腕铐在了车座上，又撕了她的长裙缠住了双腿。安迷修大口地喘息着，感觉到雷狮在抚摸她的下身，就拼命地想要躲开，但是根本没有力气动弹，只能眼睁睁看着雷狮塞了好几个跳蛋进去，又把开关一一打开。</p><p>安迷修无法控制地呻吟起来，她二十多年的人生未尝情欲，此时却被过量的性刺激袭击了，而雷狮却在此刻抽身，关上车门离开，安迷修不可遏制地害怕起来，直到雷狮坐上驾驶位。</p><p>驱车回到雷狮的住处一路被放置在后座的折磨，都不及雷狮关上车门离开的三秒。</p><p>安迷修自嘲地勾起嘴角，和自己说道：你还是非常在意他。</p><p>到达目的地后雷狮把她抱下车，因为安迷修的裙子被撕了，雷狮也随手抓了车上的一件风衣把她裹起来，长风衣几乎将安迷修全身都遮挡起来，安迷修竟然察觉到雷狮对此有些高兴，她想说点什么，但是出口都是哽咽的呻吟。</p><p>最终他们进入了一间昏暗的房间，安迷修被雷狮扔上床，酒里的药劲儿显然还没过，哪怕雷狮解开了她身上的束缚，安迷修仍旧动不了一丝一毫。塞在内裤里的跳蛋被粗暴扯了出去，已经湿透了的内裤被雷狮用手挑起，有什么东西贴了上来。</p><p>安迷修意识到那是一把匕首。</p><p>冰冷的刀刃贴着柔软敏感的下身，安迷修颤抖着尖叫起来，阴道中涌出透明的液体，她听到雷狮笑了起来，语气却十分冰冷：“学姐，你的身体这么淫荡吗？”</p><p>安迷修无法回答他，只知道这把匕首又在她身上游走，划烂了她的衬衣，挑断了她的内衣，她却连说话的力气仿佛都没有，只能不停小声重复着不要。</p><p>但雷狮置若罔闻，他把安迷修扒得一干二净，却又把她冷落在药物控制的欲火中，沉默了很久没有动作，然后把安迷修抱进了浴室。水温适中，浴缸很大，他把安迷修扣在怀中，粗暴地清洗她身体的每一寸。身形娇小的女孩在他怀里颤抖，好几次因为他不管不顾的动作几近溺水。</p><p>不过洗完之后，似乎药效消退了很多，安迷修恢复了一些力气，她下意识地推开雷狮，却被对方更大力地镇压，最后手脚都被铁链束缚在床上，只能维持着双手高举，双腿分开的姿势。</p><p>雷狮捕获了她。</p><p>安迷修这么想着，用力地闭上了眼，她感觉到雷狮火热的性器，她听到雷狮的声音，他在问她：“学姐，安迷修，安迷修……为什么没有留在我身边？”</p><p>安迷修不知道怎么回答，她能说什么？正邪不两立，还是她的师父死在雷氏家族手里？她最终轻轻地说道：“我们不能在一起……”</p><p>下一秒，雷狮的性器贯穿了她的身体，安迷修只觉得下半身仿佛被撕裂来开，之前身体分泌的淫液根本没能有太大帮助，没有好好扩张的阴道初次使用，就被暴力突入，安迷修疼得不停挣扎，手腕脚踝的锁链不停的发出碰撞的声响，大颗大颗的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。</p><p>雷狮看到她的反应也是一愣，有些惊讶而迟疑地说道：“你是第一次……”</p><p>安迷修咬着脸侧的床单没有说话，她没有去看雷狮，下身的肏弄没有停止，痛苦最终汇聚成从未有过的快感，让她哭泣着呻吟。</p><p>她听到雷狮说：“太好了，你是属于我的。”</p><p>微凉的精液灌进安迷修的身体，她也又一次迎来高潮，大量的液体混杂着鲜血自她的穴口涌出，更多的眼泪涌出，她一边哭着，一边嘶哑地说道：“雷狮……我不可以……不可以和你在一起……”</p><p>话音未落，雷狮就一把掐住她的下巴，拿起一旁安迷修原来带的领带，卷成一团塞进了她的嘴里，领带太厚，安迷修的脸颊都有一些变形。接着他起身拿出一卷静电胶带，泄愤似的往安迷修已经被塞满的嘴上贴了好几层，正当他还想要缠上几圈的时候，安迷修过长的头发在脑后乱做一团，挡住了他的动作。</p><p>雷狮抓住这一把长发，拿起手边的匕首，狠狠地割了下去。</p><p>安迷修瞬间瞳孔骤缩，她并不太清楚这是为什么，但是头发割断的刹那她突然颤抖起来，恐惧从心底蔓延到全身。雷狮察觉到她突然的僵硬，轻轻亲了一口她露出的后颈。</p><p>而后更多的道具被雷狮翻出来，虽然药劲儿已经过去了，安迷修却如同彻底放弃挣扎一般不再动弹，视觉很快被剥夺，耳塞虽然不能隔绝听觉，但是世界变得异常安静了起来。之前没有怎么被注意的乳头被雷狮有意挑弄，最后夹上了带着尖齿的乳夹。之前被粗暴开发的下身则被塞进了一根和雷狮尺寸相似的按摩棒，光是被撑开的感觉就让安迷修感觉有些难捱。而后手臂和双腿的锁链被解开，分别装进皮质的手袋和“裙子”里，皮带收紧，安迷修仿佛被塞进了一个独立的世界，她看不到听不到动不了。</p><p>按摩棒开始兢兢业业地工作起来，整个世界好像都只有机械运转的嗡嗡声，还有无尽的寂静与快感，一直到她发觉光裸的颈侧，传来另一个人温热的呼吸。</p><p>她骤然放松下来，她终于可以休息了。</p><p>不需要考虑她是谁雷狮又是谁，不需要考虑上一辈、上上辈人发生了什么，不需要考虑她和雷狮以后又会发生什么。</p><p>有力的手臂环住了她的腰，她的胸前腹部，都能感受到手臂主人的体温。</p><p>雷狮撕开静电胶带，轻轻取出她口中已经被唾液浸透的领带，只听到怀里的女孩如叹息着般说道：“雷狮……我们不能在一起……但你可以永远把我关在这里吗？”</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>↓</p><p>↓</p><p>↓</p><p>↓</p><p>请不要在正文部分的评论区讨论关于本彩蛋的内容</p><p>顺便做一个简单的小说明，这个故事可以看作雷总安妹的IF线，但它其实更多的就是安妹自己写的自己的“同人”，这个故事一定程度上体现了她十七岁时的心路历程，开头的“十七岁中二脑洞”并不是开玩笑——当然有后来再次加工的成分。</p><p>作为一段性妄想来说，它无疑是“中二”的、脱离实际的、想太多的，但它更是属于十七岁还在犹豫要不要和自己张牙舞爪的“恶党”学弟表白的安迷修的，说到这里其实你可以再去看看正文的结尾，安迷修她是很勇敢、很勇敢的女孩。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>